Bishapen
|image = |names = Bow Monster |titles = Arrow Shooter, Bishap |description = Look Below |species = Temnoceron |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = None |elements = Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dragon, Poison, Undrea, Cursed Undrea |ailments = Fireblight, Iceblight, Thunderblight, Dragonblight, Poison, Undreablight, Cursed Undreablight |weaknesses = Light |move = Elemental Fluids |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "A lone multiple legged monster that's arms have been contorted into a vastly shape. The arms act like a bow, and from its arms it forms arrows and a fluid that is truly unnatural." |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Bishapen Photo Gallery}} Bishapen is a unique Temnoceron monster appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. It is with Cwenos and Death one of the trio of guards and enforcers to Daimonos. Back story It used to be a human known as Bishap, a bow hunter. During a battle with a Fatalis in the old Sherin city he was killed as a fire ball roared through his chest and disintegrated his arms. He was resurrected by the Wisps into a monstrosity, a spider like creature forced to guard he tunnels with its bow in its arm forever. Introduction Misshaped Archer: Bitterturned Tunnels: Hallway The hunter walks into the hall, unaware of what's on the ceiling. Silence is broken as a crossbow click is heard. He/she notices the creature take aim and ducks behind a pillar as a bolt strikes. From the creatures arm a blue fluid rushes towards the arrow, and is shot, frezzing a large section of the pillar. Then red liquid sets another arrow alight, and it shatters the frozen pillar. The creature then leaps down to the floor to eliminate the intruder... Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Can use the Undrea element. (Undrea is always available in Ultimate Rank) *'Tired': None. Bishapen does not tire. Mount It is mounted like the Nerscylla. Theme Attacks *'Arm swipe': With its left arm it swipes forward. Cannot be done if arm is broken off. *'Leap': Jumps forward into its target. *'Tail flap': Flings back its abdomen and swipes its tail up. *'Side step': Dramatically swings itself to its side and slams back into original position, slamming the two legs that were in the air down. *'Arrow load': The two side bones of its bow arm fold in and several arrows are loaded. *'Arrow fire': While aiming its bow it shoots an arrow directly forward. *'Element fluid': Liquid begins to glow from its arm to its arrows, which can turn the arrows to: Fire (red), Ice, (blue), Thunder (yellow), Dragon (black/red), Poison (purple) and Undrea (grey and can only be used when enraged) *'Airward bolts': Aims its bow up high and shoots three pellet bolts up to the ceiling. If theres no ceiling the bolts will fall to the ground. (Enraged only) *'Triple shots': While enraged the bow will now shoot three arrows at once. *'Charged arrow': The bow sparks and a large single arrow is shot directly at its target. If elemental there will be an explosion of the said element. (Ultimate rank only) *'Undrea element mastery': It can use Undrea out of rage. *'Cursed Undrea addition': Because of the Wrathful Wisp, it gains cursed Undrea as an element (Cloudy red and grey). *'Bolt fire': Will equip pellets like that of a bowguns and rapidly shoot them while aiming at a single target. Can be elementally charged. *'Poison flap': Using its tail it sends out a poison puddle behind it. (Enraged only) *'Cluster shots': The pellets will now shatter into pieces once it strikes, adding more range and danger. *'Spider fire': The bow will emit a concentrated fire from its front and Bishapen will turn towards a random hunter. After which it will fire the blast forward in a long distance and do all the elemental blights that were equipped at the time. *'Arm arrow': If the bow hand was not broken at the time of a spider fire it will be shot with the blast and impact into the ground. It will stick there and after a few seconds explode with the same power and blights of the spider fire. *'Screech of the Wrathful': Bishapen will look above it and let out a more hallow screech than usual. Immediately after its done several Wrathful Wisps will surround the area. *'Beam of Wrath': Once enough Wrathful Wisps are in the area it will absorb them and jump into the air. The jump itself will send a pulse of Cursed Undrea where it jumped and it will immediately wyvern fire as well to add to the jump. Its legs spread out completed straightly vertical and emit red energy, giving it the ability to completely hover. It will then charge and begin firing a beam of all the elements it has across the entire area. As well as that the bow will shoot as well with all moves but spider fire available as well with just as much range. To end it all off it ends the beam with a final blast which causes a considerably large blast and falls back down. Hunters hit with the final blast suffer a one hit faint and 70% max health damage with the beam. After this Bishapen won't be able to do this attack again for 5 minutes. Carves G Rank *'Bishapen Piel': Black and purple hide, almost never without its spikes. *'Bishapen Bow': The weapon is made from the monsters arm bones, contorted to act like this way. *'Bishapen Spike': Thorns which cover the hide of Bishapen, and prevent bites from attackers. *'Bishapen Lash': A flap which served as a defence against back attacks. *'Element Fluid': Multiple chemicals channel through this one form, the only was to tell what's coming is the colour. Ultimate Rank *'Bishapen Huid': Several parts of this hide has rotten away. Revealing more bones, some attached to the hide itself. *'Bishapen Crossbow': Returned to action the bow is even stronger than before, with faster reloads and firing. It can even meld to a bowgun shape. *'Bishapen Spearpoint': Grown sharper to defend even more than before. It charges with Cursed Undrea. *'Bishapen Scarn': Even this is covered with thorns. Large quantities of poison fill it now. *'C.Element Fluid': From a Wisps intervention its now infected by Cursed Undrea. *'Wisp Cursed Marrow': The bone marrow of Bishapen, who was resurrected by the Wisps to return to guarding. Without this object in the monster the human it once was can finally rest in peace. Breaks *Back spikes *Leg spikes *Left arm broken *Right (bow arms) hand broken *Tail severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Since Bishapen was created by the Wisps, it cannot contract The Frenzy and thus cannot go apex. Trivia *It is explained in Ultimate rank that a Wrathful Wisp resurrected the slain Bishapen in G rank, thus explaining the red blazing eyes and red marrow of its right arm. *He cannot be captured, only slain. *It is required to slay Bishapen in Ultimate rank to unlock the Ur Dasamios quest. Category:Chaoarren Category:Temnoceran Category:Monster Creation